Confession
by igirisexual
Summary: Alfred has a confession he has to make to his dear brother, Matthew. Smut.


Alfred was brash in his movements as he tugged his brother along by the collar and into the library. This was all under the concept of 'needing to talk' with Matthew. He practically burst through the library door, breathing a relieved sigh when he realised that they'd be alone in there, without anyone else overhearing the conversation he needed to get through.

"Alfred, what is it?" Matthew asked softly, pushing his brother's hand from his collar and glimpsing up at the other with confused violet eyes.

"Matthew, I'm sorry, but I just.. I need to get something off of my chest." The American breathed, not able to meet Matthew's gaze, instead just staring down at the ground. Slowly, he shuffled over to the door, and pushed it shut.

"You're scaring me," the other blond murmured, hiding his hands in the sleeves of his oversized school cardigan. "Alfred, get to the point."

"Ah, right.. " Alfred paused, nervous to try and get this out. "Matthew, I.."

"Alfred?"

"I love you, Matthew!"

Matthew raised a brow, tilting his head a touch to the side. "I love you too, bro," he laughed, putting a hand to his hip. "Now what do you want to talk-"

He was cut off by a distressed Alfred. "No, not like that.." He huffed, adjusting his glasses before playing with his hands again. "Like, I love you. Like I want to kiss you."

Matthew was shocked to say the least. "Alfred?" He murmured, taking a tiny step closer. "Alfred, this is wrong," he whispered, fretting. "Not to mention you've had countless girlfriends, don't think I haven't heard the rumors about you sleeping around,"

He grimaced at his brother's words. "You don't get it," Alfred breathed, reaching for and taking Matthew's warm hand. "I love you, my brother, so much.. So much."

Without much more notice, Matthew's lips were pressed against Alfred's, quickly, before he turned away. "You're a real fool, you know." He mumbled quietly.

"A-ah.. Matthew." Alfred stammered, just staring in disbelief. "Matthew.."

It didn't take much more than that for Alfred to curl his arms around his brother and lock their lips together. Alfred grew a bit more daring with every hungry kiss, until he got to the point of shoving his brother up against a bookshelf, his own body pressed to him.

"Alfred, stop-.. This is so wrong," Matthew murmured, staring away and at the ground, lifting a hand and covering his mouth.

"No one will know," Alfred insisted, eager to go back to fiercely kissing his brother. "Not a soul,"

He adjusted his glasses, sighing softly. "Alfred, I don't know what to think-.. I've liked you like this for a short time only." Matthew admitted.

"Just try me, bro, I promise I'll be good," he murmured, only sighing softly as his brother's hand swept some strands of hair from his eyes.

That few minutes passed, the two quietly debating, Alfred pleading, Matthew finally giving in. After sharp kisses and passes of affection, the older brother clawed at the younger's clothes, the latter being hesitant but submissive.

"A-Alfred," Matthew squeaked, feeling his heart flutter as he watched his brother remove his own uniform, so he was just in boxers. "Oh my god," he murmured, heart pounding in his chest.

Alfred straddled his brother's hips, staring down for a moment more before pushing his lips back to Matthew's. "I really love you, Matthew." He breathed, putting his glasses to the side, before plucking the ones off of the boy below him and repeating the process.

His lips played at Matthew's skin, pressing here and there. Alfred grinned at each noise he earned from his beautiful brother. Slowly, his kisses started trailing to Matthew's chest, much to the other's embarrassment. "Matthew, can we?" Alfred murmured. "I know this is so sudden, but I just love you so much-"

"Yes," Matthew breathed, cheeks stained scarlet with a blush. Alfred didn't need much more encouragement.

He was experienced, he knew at least what he was doing here. He started by shedding his boxers, helping Matthew out of his as well.

"Be gentle, alright?" Matthew murmured, embarrassed. "This.. Alfred, this is my first time."

Alfred nodded, pressing another invasive kiss to Matthew's sweet lips. "I will be."

Slowly, he reached his hand alongside his brother's hip, fingers spidering down and towards Matthew's sensitive area. God, he'd been wanting to do this for so long, and it seemed like a fantasy come true.

He pawed at Matthew's exposed length for a moment, before moving past that and gently pushing one digit to his brother's entrance. Then another, and then the third. He was gentle in his movements for his brother's sake.

"Are.. Are you ready, my dear, sweet brother?" Alfred cooed, brow creased slightly as he pulled out his fingers again. Matthew just managed to squeak a 'yes, Alfred', before spreading his legs a touch wider.

Alfred did his best to be careful, pushing his length into Matthew's entrance, trying to slide it in as smoothly as he could without making the stretching hurt too much. His brother gasped, curling his back to try and accommodate what was filling him.

Their lovemaking was quiet, excepting moans from the boy on bottom, and grunts of the boy on top. It was rather quick, too, seeing as it was Matthew's first time. It had hurt, but the pleasure had outweighed the pain.

Alfred pulled out, exhausted after finishing, hips tired out from bucking and thrusting. He curled up beside his brother, sighing softly. "I really love you, Matthew, as wrong as it is." He sighed. "I hope you don't mind skipping class, since lunchbreak's been over for a while."


End file.
